


Knife

by GMustang94



Category: Chrono Cross
Genre: Character Study, Ficlet, Gen, Philosophy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GMustang94/pseuds/GMustang94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knives were never a tool for magicians, but Guile found the fun in using such primitive equipment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knife

**Author's Note:**

> A short character study I wrote for Halloween 2014.

_If you were a magician, why would you bother using a knife to carve a pumpkin? That tool was primitive when compared to magic._

Most mages always thought like that. Knives were not a tool for magicians; instead, magic would suffice for them to complete their tasks.

_Screw that._

For Guile, sometimes a knife could do what magic couldn’t for a mage. A knife could damage the pumpkin and injure his fingers, while magic couldn’t unless he deliberately made a mistake.

_Using magic to carve a pumpkin was no challenge for a mage, even if you had handicapped yourself._

He always considered working with a knife as a game in which one had to concentrate hard. One wrong move and he would ruin his attempt to carve a Jack-O-Lantern or slit his own fingers. If he were unlucky, he would end up doing both at once.

_Why would I bother worrying about the risk? It was what that made it fun._

With a smile, he moved the knife to the right, slicing through the flesh of the hollow pumpkin. Maneuvering the blade along the lines he had drawn on the surface of the fruit killed his boredom.


End file.
